Princess of Avalon
by ButterflykissesHermione
Summary: Hermione Granger is not Hermione Granger. Inside her blood is the Key to Avalon. Hermione is the daughter to the King and Queen of Avalon. Draco Malfoy  has been taken into Avalon. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! RATED M FOR A REASON. VEELA!DRACO MATE!HERMIONE.
1. Prologue and Chapter One

_(Small Author's Note: This is the new fanfic I was talking about in Mates. I'm working on Chapter 14 of it and also chapter 13 of my Spirited Away fanfic. I'm excited for this fanfic. PLEASE REVIEW!)_

Summary:

Hermione Granger is not Hermione Granger. Inside her blood is the Key to Avalon. Hermione is the daughter to the King and Queen of Avalon. On September 19, 1979 when Hermione is born, Voldemort is able to access into Avalon and kill the people there. The King and Queen told two of their subjects, muggles of noble virtue, Jean and Alex Granger, to take their daughter, hide her in the Muggle World and that if something were to happen to her that they would contact them immediately. They flee the castle in the ensuing chaos to the Muggle World through the gate that was to close off the Muggles to that part of their world. When Voldemort come to the castle, he demanded that the King and Queen give him the Key to Avalon. When they tell him that they no longer have their child and that she was to be forever protected from him, they forced him out of their home for eternity and contact Albus Dumbledore to place a glamour charm on their daughter when he found the three refugees later on that day.

In the mists of the Second Wizarding War, Hermione is transformed from what everyone thought of as a Muggleborn Witch to a powerful Pureblooded Witch when she comes of age (Avalon has different laws than the Wizarding World as a whole. Eighteen is the age at which the heir to the throne is thrusted into the spotlight and has to help his/her people be preforming miracles in a sense, it is also the age at which his/her powerful magic takes on a transformation sort to speak.) on September 19, 1997. Now on the run from Voldemort himself, Hermione must help Harry find the Horcruxes from the safety of Avalon when she is sudden whisked away by Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, spy for the Order of the Phoenix and a rare male Veela from his mother's side of the family, has been taken into Avalon by the Queen herself (in disguise) and has told him about the night that Voldemort attacked their sacred land. She showed him the tomb of Merlin, the sacred Shrine that only Avalon Royalty can see. She goes onto explain that she is able to bring him into the Shrine because that her daughter Princess Hermione, the First Princess of Avalon (a title similar to Princess/Prince of Wales) heir to the throne of Avalon, is his mate, his chosen beloved, making him Prince Draco, the First Prince of Avalon. She shows him the glamour that had been put on her daughter and he realizes that the Princess is none other than Hermione Granger, and asks him to go fetch her.

The Queen and King have made contact with the Grangers and have undone their daughter's magic and they have made them return to the castle. When Hermione and Draco come to the castle, the truth comes out and Hermione is determined to protect her family, the one that she has known for all of her life, and her long-lost family, and Draco from Voldemort. Hermione is more determined to help Harry now more than ever. After all she is the First Princess, heir to the throne of Avalon, Harry and Ron's best friend, Gryffindor Princess, and the smartest witch of her age.

Rated M for STRONG sexual content, STRONG violence, STRONG lanugage and character death.

Partial DH compliant. EWE format. Veela!Draco and Mate!Hermione also Princess/Adopted!Hermione.

* * *

><p><span>The Princess of Avalon<span>

Prologue:

_There was a time, not very long ago when the Wizarding World lived in peace. The Kings and Queens of an enchanted island off the coast of Britain ruled with a kindness and love. Their magic was said to be that of incredible power. Unlike Purebloods that loved to inner breed with one another, Avalon's Kings and Queens never inner bred, they simply found their pureblood loved ones throughout their kingdom, be it from the nobility or from the commoners. Their first female ruler was Morgan le fey, the fabled witch (or faerie depending on the source) of Arthurian legend. Their very first male ruler, even before Morgan le fey came to power, was Merlin the Great. This was the same Merlin of legend._

_Merlin laid down the laws of Avalon. When he was sealed in the tree by the Lady of the Lake, he made sure that his successor would do more good than harm to his beloved kingdom. And they did from Morgan le fey, to Harold the Wise and so on and so forth. Now in the year 1979, there lived a King and Queen of Avalon who were not only wise, but were kind and loving, even to the commoners, and they were also beautiful. Stefan had hazel eyes, a rough complexion from working outdoors with his subjects, wavy blond locks, and lightly tanned skin with a tall build and a sculpted body. Alana was petite with green eyes, brown straight hair, a fair complexion, and a logical head on her shoulders that contrasted nicely with her husband's hotheaded one. King Stefan III and his wife Queen Alana loved even to each other. But what they really wanted was an heir to their throne. They didn't care if their baby was a boy or a girl. So when a Healer told the Queen that she was expecting a baby girl, she immediately told her husband and the rest of their kingdom. Everyone rejoiced for the royal family and soon preparations for the little Princess were on the way. No one knew the evils that would come to seek power there. But it did._

_On September 19, 1979 Queen Alana gave birth to a healthy baby girl. And as she was being born, the magic around the island vanished and the most feared and vile thing to ever walk the planet stepped onto their home and began killing the people there, nobility and commoners alike. The King and Queen sent for their most trusted friends, muggles of noble virtue, Alex and Jean Granger._

_"Alex, Jean, we don't know when that vile man will come here," the King said, looking at his tear stained wife as she held their darling baby girl._

_"And we want you to protect and look after Hermione in our place." the Queen said, sniffling._

_"Your Majesties! The Princess is yours, we could never-" Alex exclaimed, looking at both his King and Queen._

_"Alex! We don't know if we will live!" the King gravely replied._

_"So please, take Hermione, and let her live. If something were to happen to us, the heir to the throne would survive. Please do this; our last request!" the Queen cried, holding her daughter to her breast, lovingly protecting her crying child._

_Jean looked over at Alex and sighed, moving her husband aside. She did not want to do this anymore than he did, but this was a request from their sovereigns and they would have to grant it._

_"Your Majesties, we would be honoured to look after the Princess, to protect her from that madman." she said, quietly. _

_The King looked at his crying wife and took his baby girl from her arms. "No! Give her back!" she screamed._

_"Alana! This is for Hermione. This is to protect our baby. We have to do this." the King said, tears dripping down his chin as he gave his daughter to his friends to raise._

_"If we do live, and she is in any danger, contact us immediately," he said quietly._

_"We will, Your Majesty." Alex and Jean said, making sure to wrap the child up nicely._

_"Now go to the northwest gate that leads to your world. Quickly!" the King said as the screams and wailings of his people grew louder._

_Queen Alana laid there in the bed, weak from giving birth, and cried: heartbroken. King Stefan watched as his friends took their daughter and left. The King and Queen used their magic to watch Alex and Jean make it safely to the gate and out of harm's way. They breathed a sigh of relief as they held each other and cried. Their baby was safe. And none too soon either. For they felt the blackest of hearts and souls come to their home and inside their private chambers._

_"Who are you?" the King exclaimed, raising his wand._

_"Uh uh uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, _Your Majesty_," the thing replied, smiling cruelly at them._

_"And why the h-"_

_"_Crucio!_" he shouted, pointing his wand at Stefan's wife._

_Queen Alana screamed and thrashed about the bed, begging the thing to stop. Stefan saw that there were cuts being slit across her skin and he could faintly feel the fire in her bones as their connection with each other waivered._

_"STOP!" he screamed, rushing over to his wife and holding her twitching body against his._

_"Have you no mercy?" he exclaimed. "My wife just gave birth!"_

_The thing sneered at Stefan as he lower his wand. "And where is the child? Where is the Key to Avalon?" he said, licking his non-existent lips._

_"You won't find my baby," the Queen panted, smiling at this thing that had just tortured her. "She's been taken away from here."_

_The thing screamed and took his wand to her again, this time murder was in his eyes. "Avada-"_

_"You will not kill my wife!" Stefan roared, taking his wand out as his wife took hers from the side of the bed. They both pointed it at him and nonverbally casted a spell, sending the vile thing out of their Kingdom. And since the magic around Avalon had been restored once Hermione had been born, the island became unplottable and invisible once again._

_"He will try and find our Hermione," Alana said weakly._

_"But who can we call on to help us now?" Stefan asked, healing his wife's wounds._

_Alana looked into her husband's hazel eyes and thought about it for a moment. "There is only one person that can help us now." she said, laying her head on his chest. "Albus Dumbledore."_

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Leaving Number Twelve Grmmauld Place<p>

Hermione Granger looked around Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Her eighteenth birthday was drawing near (in two days if she was being honest with herself). She was sad, once again at the fact that she would not be celebrating it with her housemates back at Hogwarts. There she was, sitting in the place that had made Sirius so miserable and thinking about her life at Hogwarts. It was making her miserable. She could hear hushed whispers from the other members of the Order in the kitchen. She sighed and banged her head on the couch.

"My, my, Granger already going loony?" a voice drawled.

Hermione stopped and sharply turned her head to the left. There in the doorway stood the one person she could not stand at all. Draco Malfoy. Now he was a pain in the ass. A pain in _her _ass. He loved nothing more than to torment her and torment her friends as well. She growled, turning her head away so that she didn't have to look at the Ferret.

"Well, seeing as I'm stuck here with you, I'm surprised I'm not in a mental ward. You're the one that will drive me bloody fucking mad Malfoy." she snarled.

"Oh ho! Miss Prissy cursed. Oh I'm shaking!" he snapped, crossing his arms and shooting daggers at her.

"Why you little-" she started to say as she rose from her spot on the couch, drawing her wand from her pocket at the same time that Malfoy drew his.

"Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy!" barked a voice.

"Professor," Hermione said, looking into the eyes of Professor Minerva McGonagall. Hermione stowed her wand back into her pocket and looked at the floor. She was embarrassed to say the least that she had let Malfoy rile her up and had now been given a disapproving look by her favorite teacher and the head of her house.

"Miss Granger you are about to turn eighteen, and Mr. Malfoy you are seventeen, grow up and act your age." the older woman said exasperatedly, throwing her hands into the air.

Hermione blushed and numbly nodded her head. She was turning eighteen and she needed to act like it and not the one wanting to kick Malfoy's ass from there to kingdom come. She looked up and saw Malfoy shrug and mumble something before going back into the kitchen. She sighed and looked at her professor.

"Explain to me why Malfoy joined our side again?" she asked sarcastically, fighting the urge to go and kick his ass.

"Miss Granger, I highly suggest that you go and rest. The meeting will be over in a few hours and Mr. Malfoy has yet to present his new found evidence to use on how to defeat the Dark Lord." Professor McGonagall stated before she too went back into the kitchen.

Hermione huffed and went upstairs to her room. It had been two months since she had obliterated her parents' memories of her. Two months since she had done that and had sent them off to Australia. And now she couldn't see her housemates and her parents. Even with Harry and Ron, she was utterly alone. She sat there on her bed, her head in her hands and cried. She stopped crying when she heard two male voices coming up to her room. She wiped her tears away and looked up when Harry and Ron came in.

"Harry, Ronald, what's going on?" she asked, looking at their saddened faces.

"We need to leave Grimmauld Place." Harry said, sitting next to Hermione.

"Leave? Why would we leave?" she asked, trying to understand his logic.

"The Order isn't going to find the Horcruxes in time. So we have to do it on our own." Ron said.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. She could figure that the boys were right. The Order wouldn't find the Horcruxes in time and then all hell would break loose. She sighed and nodded her head.

"You're right, we've got to go." she said standing up, looking at the two boys. "We have to do it right now while the rest of the Order is still in a meeting."

Ron looked at her and groaned. "Not before dinner Hermione, please! I'm starving!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked her wand, her things going into her bag.

"Harry pack your things, make sure you have your cloak and the snitch Dumbledore gave you. Ron you do the same and get the Deluminator as well. I've got the book he gave me."

After she said that she watched the boys go out of her room and to their own room. Quietly as she could, she packed the rest of what she thought that they would need. She had fun there, being at the Burrow as Fleur and Bill got married. She sniffled and shook her head. It was time she did something that didn't include wasting her days away thinking of what they all could be doing at that moment.

Soon Harry, Ron, and Hermione quietly snuck out the door, nap sacks in their hands. She looked back at the hallway that lead to the kitchen and let out a soft, "Goodbye," and closed the door. They apparated away from the house and into a forest. It was time the started their journey.

* * *

><p>What do you think? REVIEW!<p> 


	2. Chapters 2 and 3

_(Author's Note: THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED! IT KEEPS ME FROM GOING NUTS! :p PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!)_

Remember this is RATED M for a reason.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Discovery of the Note<p>

After the Order got out of the meeting, they all went upstairs to freshen up. It took all of five seconds to realize that three people, three very important people, were no longer there. There was a moment of stunned silence before chaos erupted. And it didn't sit well the the Weasley matriarch. She muttered under her breath until her temper got the best of her.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE HE RUN AWAY FROM THIS HOUSE!" she roared.

Draco winced and then ran to the hallway where the protrait of Mrs. Black, his great-aunt, stood afixed to the wall with a Permanent Sticky Charm. He and Mr. Weasley and a few of the older members of the Order stood on other sides of the protrait and shut the curtains together.

"Bloody hell," he swore, panting a little. "Remind me to never get on your wife's bad side," he said to Mr. Weasley before leaving to go wash up.

After switching sides Draco hardly ever got to keep in contact with his mother. She was somewhere hidden and he knew that any to all contact with her would jepordize what he needed to accomplish. And that was, unfortunately, to help Potter defeat the Dark Lord. He made his way to one of the bathrooms on the third floor and walked past the floor that the girls usually slept. He stopped and walked to the door that usually held Granger when she wasn't in the kitchen or in the library of this house. He opened the door to find everything in pristine condition.

"That's just like Granger," he muttered, before turning to go.

He stopped and walked into the room. He surveyed it. Everything was in order, like it had been before. But there was something else that had caught his eye. He looked around and saw a folded piece of paper on her nightstand. He read it and then reread it. The blood in his face drained quickly away and he pocketed the little note. Then making a beeline for the door, he closed it and walked to the bathroom that he was suppose to be using and washed up.

R.A.B.

Who the bloody hell was that? From the looks of the note, he'd say that this person either dead or dying, if he was still alive. He walked to the hallway that had the Black Family Tree and looked. He was there, he knew since his mother was a Black by birth that he would be on there as well as on the Malfoy Family Tree back in the Manor. He stopped looking when he saw a Regulus Black on the tree but it had a skull instead of a human face. Draco took out the letter and reread it again and then looked at the picture of the Black that had a skull instead of a face.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he muttered, looking more pale than usual.

"Draco Malfoy! Get your arse down to the kitchen or Molly will kill you!" Mr. Weasley hissed coming up the stairs from the other direction.

"I will when I damn well feel like it, Weasley!" he snapped.

"Draco..." Mr. Weasley said coolly, letting him know he was on thin ice.

"Whatever. But after dinner you're going to tell me all you can about Horcruxes."

And with that Draco left the hallway and went to the kitchen dinner. He still had the note engraved into his head and it was starting to freak him out.

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more."_

_R.A.B_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Turning Eighteen and Fainting Spells<p>

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the forest of Dean. They had set up camp and had used a large amount of spells to conceal themselves from Snatchers and the lot. After all, they were no longer in the safe confindment of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The had the fake locket, and they all three had memorized the letter within it before casting it aside. They didn't think that they would need the note. Hermione looked at the calander that she had nabbed before they left Grimmauld Place. She marked off the day that they had left. And she circled September 19 and wrote _Happy Birthday Hermione_ below it. One day left. And the hours where quickly slipping away from her.

She jumped when she felt someone sit down next to her.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Yeah, of course Harry. Why would you ask something so silly?"

"Well ever since your birthday started getting closer and you now have about two hours left, you've been a little distant, a little jumpy, and you look like you've taken ill." he said, rubbing his friends shoulder.

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I don't know Harry. Lately I feel like my magic has gone a little funny."

Harry frowned and his brow furrowed. "Funny? How? What do you mean?"

Hermione licked her lips and looked at her friend._ His eyes are like emeralds_, she thought. _Mine are dirt._ She shrugged and looked away from him. "I don't know how to describe it, Harry. It feels like a light hum over my skin. It's as if you can almost touch it physically speak. So I don't know. I might be sick."

Both young wizards looked around when they heard Ron shout and when they heard a loud crash in the tent. Hermione and Harry got up and hurried over to the tent to find Ron laying on the floor, with the chair on it's back, and Ron's head in cauldron and him trying to get it off.

"BLOODY BLEEDING HELL! GET IT OFF!" he shouted, the words echoing from within the cauldron.

Hermione ran to Ron's side to help him get the cauldron off while Harry fell to the floor, roaring in laughter. Hermione tried pulling it off, only to have Ron scream in pain and yell out, "Don't pull it like that! It bloody hurts!"

Hermione sighed and sat down next to the ginger-haired boy, "I'm sorry Ron. We may have to use butter to get your head unstuck."

"BUTTER? Are you a witch or not? Use your bloody wand!" he bellowed.

"Oh, yes, let's use my wand and have your head blow up in the process when I blow the cauldron to bites. That would be a lovely thing to send to your mum!" Hermione snapped before silently summoning the butter. She used it around the sides of the cauldron, slicking it up so that it would be easier to get Ron's ginormous head out before he suffocated.

Once she stopped buttering the cauldron, she and Harry, who had finally stopped rolling on the floor crying because he was laughing so hard, counted to three and tugged. Ron yelled and squealed in pain. They panted and stopped before trying again. Still nothing happened. So after the fifth or sixth time, they finally heard a _pop_ and Ron's head was freed.

"Bout bloody time! I thought I was going to die!" he breathed. His face was red, redder than a tomato from all the yelling and the blood rushing to his head from how hot it had gotten in that cauldron.

Harry snickered at Ron and went to go lay down in his bed. It was almost midnight. He stopped and looked at Hermione. "Happy early Birthday Hermione," he yawned.

Hermione smiled and looked at Harry. "Thanks," she said softly. She helped Ron up and set the chair back into place.

"Ron I don't know why you got your head stuck in that cauldron and right now we're all tired so you better be up to explaining in the morning," she said, yawning as well. It was contagious she swore it was.

"Mkay, 'Mione," he mumbled stomping to his bed where he could sleep like the dickens and not be disturbed. Tomorrow they'd all look for the locket horcrux. It was after all a new day.

"Hermione?" he asked, before slipping into bed.

"Hmm?" she asked, making sure everything was in it's proper place.

"Happy Birthday." and with that, Ron went to bed.

Hermione sighed and looked at her watch. She counted from ten to zero when the time switched over from 11:59 to 12:00. "Happy Birthday, Hermione. Make a wish." she said sarcastically before she felt the oddest sensation come over her and she passed out, collasping on the floor like someone had stunned her.

* * *

><p>What do you think? REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTERS ARE 4 AND 5!<p> 


	3. Chapter 4 only

_(Author's Note: THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED! IT KEEPS ME FROM GOING NUTS! :P PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! Chapter 4 is here. FINALLY! Also sorry for the long wait. First year college SUCKS but now I am on vacation so all should be going smoothly: should being the key phase here. The only reason why Chapters 4 and 5 are separate is because I can't think of anything for chapter 5 at the moment and I know you all have been waiting for an update.)_

Remember this is RATED M for a reason.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: The Horcrux discussion and Queen Alana<p>

_Four and a half hours earlier:_

Draco sat in the dining hall of the Order's headquarters. He had already given testimony at the meeting right before it had gotten out for dinner and right before Molly Weasley started cursing her youngest son to hell and back. They had just gotten done and most, if not all, of the members were tired and stuffed to the brim from Molly Weasley's cooking. Of course he had better; he had lived in complete luxury for almost all of his life. But with his life as is was now he had to say that Molly Weasley's cooking for really good. Everyone had eaten in silence though, and that had irked him more than anything. It was mostly because the matriarch of the Weasley family was still muttering under her breath and shooting daggers at the empty chair where her youngest son would have sat in if he were there. And what little snippets they all caught made all the males in the room scoot away from the table just a little bit.

So after they had all eaten, it was Draco's turn to wash the dishes. The elder members of the Order thanked Draco and then ran out of the room before Molly could find some excuse to beating them all, be it male or female, black and blue. Quickly, he did the dishes, washing them the muggle way and drying them the magical way. He would have done it all with magic but he heard Molly scream at the twins again and decided that doing half and half wouldn't be so bad after all. Once they were done, he put them away magically as well and went to go find Arthur Weasley.

The blond found him in the living room. He was in one of the armchairs by the fireplace. He looked grim. It was as if with the Weaslebee gone the patriarch of the family had aged twenty years before his time. Draco scowled and plopped down in the other armchair and stared at the fireplace. The fire wasn't even lit and he was staring at it as if it would give him warmth. He rolled his eyes and took out his wand.

"_Incendio!_" he exclaimed and felt the heat from his spell once it hit the fireplace.

"So, Weasley, are you going to tell me what exactly a horcrux is?" he asked.

"Sorry, Draco, I don't know what that is, but if I did I wouldn't tell you," the older man said.

"Why bloody hell not?" the younger man snapped.

"Because whatever it is, it's dark magic and the rule that permits you to stay with us says that-"

"That I'm not allowed to dabble into dark magic. But I'm not dabbling. I think that's what your son, Potter, and Granger went to do. To destroy this horcrux whatever it is." Draco grumbled. "I just don't want to feel useless."

"Draco, you're not useless. We both know it." Arthur said, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Then why in Merlin's name am stuck here in this godforsaken house?" he exclaimed, his temper rising.

"I should be out there, fighting Death Eaters, stopping the Dark Lord's armies from terrorizing our world." Draco worded his response carefully. He still didn't like muggle-borns or muggles, couldn't stand them at all, and Arthur knew that, so that he was just referring to their world, the wizarding world, he could care less about the muggle one.

"Draco, so far the Death Eaters have remained low. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has more than likely figured out that you switched sides. Isn't that why your Mark hasn't burned in a few days and that's why even with your testimony we're still unprepared. But hopefully, if what you have guessed is true, then we will be that must closer to defeating him." Arthur said, trying to calm the young man's nerves.

Before Draco could respond to Arthur's words, the fireplace roared to life and out came someone in a green traveling cloak. Both men stood up with wands raised. They couldn't trust this person not in the least; after all, this house wasn't really connected to the Floo Network at the Ministry for a good reason.

"Wait! Are you really going to attack an old witch?" the cloaked person asked, finally revealing her face. It was lined with wrinkles as if she had been in the sun for all of her life. And her hair was gray and in a twist at the nape of her neck, but her eyes, her eyes were a strikingly clear green.

"Depends on how you got here, how you knew of this place, and who are you lady." Draco snarled, not lowering his wand from the woman's heart.

"I knew Albus Dumbledore," she said quietly. "He was an old friend and contact of my King and Queen. I knew of this place, because I too became a Secret Keeper upon his death, because I was once in this house."

"You're of the Order?" Arthur asked, skeptically.

"Yes, but because of where my home is, it is impossible to give you aid," she scowled.

"Lady, you better start talking." Draco snapped.

"Quiet young Veela. Respect your elders," the old crone replied coolly.

Draco's mouth snapped shut. How had she known of his heritage? That was a closely guarded secret. True the Order knew, but that was for their own and his protection. He was on a potion to numb the effects of his heritage for a few more weeks.

Arthur spoke for the younger man, "Who are you?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot reveal that information, it would jeopardize my Queen and King's safety and the safety of their daughter."

Draco snapped out of it and took a step toward the old hag. He wasn't about to let this woman live without her telling him how she knew of his heritage. He watched as the old hag drew upon a wand and immobilized him.

"I know what you're thinking, young Veela. It was in your eyes," she told him, letting him know that she hadn't breached the walls protecting his mind.

"Now, I need to see all the young women sixteen to eighteen." The old woman looked at Arthur as he shook his head.

"I am sorry, ma'am but one of our girls is missing, and there are only two living in this house. My daughter Ginvera Weasley, and her friend, Hermione Granger. Unfortunately, Hermione is not here any longer." Arthur said with the utmost respect coming from a blood-traitor.

An immobilized Draco watched as the old hag's eyes bulged out of their sockets. It looked like she was going to have a heart attack or something.

"She's not here there, oh my, this makes things rather nasty…" the old woman muttered.

She released Draco from her spell and he toppled over from the force of the release. He watched as she turned to him. He didn't like the look in her eyes. It was almost as bad as McGonagall glaring at him. He shuddered at the thought.

"What? Do I have something on me?" he asked, getting up and looking down at him to see if there was anything on his person that would make him less than presentable.

"No, young Veela, there isn't, but without Hermione Granger here, I can't have you here to give you the information you'll need to defeat the Dark Lord."

Draco looked at her as if she had grown a second and third head. Then she walked over to him and gripped his arm and dragged him over to the fireplace. For a fragile and old looking woman, she was sure strong. He looked over at Arthur and pleaded with him.

"Don't let her take me Weasley. I do not want to go!" he shouted.

"Sir, I have information for him that he needs to know to defeat the Dark Lord. He needs to come with me to receive it. Albus would want to him to know." The woman said, piercing him with her eyes.

"Since you are of the Order, and I had full faith and trust in Dumbledore, then I'll have faith and trust in you."

And with that, Draco and the old lady were gone.

_Now:_

Draco sat in the Great Hall of an enormous castle. The old lady was nowhere to be found. He hadn't hit his head. He wasn't like Potter. So where was the old hag at anyway? He didn't feel at all comfortable and searching this castle would take weeks, maybe even months or years. He didn't have that time. All he wanted was the information so that he could get in and get out before Molly Weasley found him and boxed his ears or worse. He shuddered at the thought.

He looked up when he heard footsteps coming his way. There stood a woman with strikingly clear green eyes, brown straight hair, and a fair complexion. By Merlin who was she? She looked no longer than her late twenties. He stood to receive her properly as a pureblood would. Then he thought back to the woman, she too had strikingly clear green eyes. Could they be related somehow?

"Milady," he said bowing in respect.

"Young Veela, you do not have to do that. You threatened me with a wand and now you bow?" she asked.

Draco looked up and watched as the woman did something and turned into the old hag.

"You!" he gasped as she turned back into her younger self. "But how?"

"I'm a powerful witch, Draco Malfoy. So I can cast powerful glamour charms."

Draco was sure if he and she had been in school together, that not only would they have been an item, but she would have beaten him in every subject.

"How do you know my name and that I'm a rare male Veela?" he asked.

"I make it my business to know. And when our princes and princesses are of age, their soul mate appears adjacent to the picture on our family tree. Usually, their soul mate is within this kingdom. You are my daughter's soul mate," she explained.

"Kingdom? Where are we?" he asked.

"Avalon." Was all she said, before Draco's mouth dropped to the floor.

"And who are you, Milady?" he asked.

"Queen Alana."

Draco felt as if he was going to puke. He had insulted royalty. And not just any royalty, highly powerful, magical royalty. He needed a Pepper up potion stat. He continued to watch the Queen as his legs turned to jelly and as he tasted his dinner for a second time.

"Come with me. I have something to show you." The Queen said after a moment's pause.

Draco forced himself to follow her even though he still felt like hell. They descended into the castle dungeons, but unlike those at Hogwarts, these were more living quarters for the servants and were furnished from floor to ceiling, making it feel like home for the ones that lived there. Further and further they descended until at last they reached the base of a giant tree. And around the base was a red ribbon.

"Your Majesty, what is this place?" he asked looking around.

"We're in the Shrine of Merlin. That tree is Merlin's Tomb," she said quietly. "Only Avalon's royal family can enter this sacred place."

"Then how am I able to? I'm not royalty." Draco asked, frowning.

"You are. Remember earlier when I was talking about soul mates?"

"Yes."

"You are my daughter's soul mate, and since you are a rare male Veela, she is your Veela mate as well."

Draco's mouth dropped again and he fell onto the floor with a thud. He was some princess's soul mate as well as Veela mate? How? He had never seen this woman before. They had never met and he felt like he was going to puke again. This day just got better and better. He licked his lips and took a deep breath trying to get air back into his lungs.

"Your Majesty, where is your daughter? I would like to meet her," he said as calmly as he could without getting up. He didn't think his legs could hold his weight.

"Draco, there is something else I have to tell you besides being the First Princess of Avalon's betrothed." Queen Alana chirped.

"Wait your daughter is the First Princess in years?" he shot, disbelief running through him.

"No, it's a title, much like the muggle's Prince or Princess of Wales," she said, waving it off. "But back to topic, Draco please."

"Alright Your Majesty. What is it that you have to tell me Your Grace?" he asked.

"It's what our people call The Night of Anguish."

The Queen sat down next to him and closed her eyes, recounting the horrible night that her daughter Hermione was taken away from her. "In 1979 I gave birth to a to a healthy baby girl. My husband, Stefan and I named her Hermione. And as she was being born, the magic around the island vanished and the most feared and vile thing to ever walk the planet stepped into our home and began killing our people, nobility and commoners alike."

Draco turned to look at the Queen and saw that she was crying. This had to be hard for her. He got up on shaky legs and gave his future mother-in-law a hug to comfort her. No one else but her and his fiancée would get to see this softer side of him.

"Who was it, Your Grace?" he asked.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," she whispered.

"The Dark Lord came here? To Avalon?"

"Yes. He was looking for the Key to Avalon."

"Key? There's a key to this place?"

"No. It's not a key, exactly. The Key to Avalon is the source of great and powerful magic. And he wanted her for his own."

"Her? The Key is a girl?"

"Yes. My daughter. You see, getting to the castle is easy for our subjects. But for someone like him, it is a little difficult, and he went murdering and torturing his way here, so it would take some time. We asked our two friends to take her, to hide her. They did. They went to the Muggle world through a magical gate that always remains locked. Then as soon as they left, he came. He wanted her and tortured me for her. When we revealed to him that she was gone. He was going to kill me. But Stefan and I were able to cast him out. After Hermione was born the island became invisible and unplottable once again."

Draco nodded and looked at one of the walls. The Dark Lord would die for this. Potter had better know what he was doing or else they all would be dead.

"We went to Albus Dumbledore, who was one of the few outside wizards to know of Avalon, and he decided to cast a powerful glamour charm on our daughter. We decided to cast a binding spell on our daughter's magic so that it wouldn't attract those willing to use it for evil. And just recently we were able to make contact with our friends to see how our daughter was doing. That was in July. The glamour over our daughter has yet to break. "

Draco felt the Queen move and let go so that she could get up. They walked over to a pool of water and the Queen waved her hand, letting the water ripple until a form rose from it. Draco looked at the form. First he was pissed; clearly the Queen had to be joking. He turned to her to tell her just that when he saw the look in her eyes. She wasn't joking. He looked back at the form and walked away, he wanted nothing at all to do with her. The form the water had taken was none other than Hermione know-it-all Granger. Too bad the Queen was having none of it.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think!<p> 


	4. Chapter 5 only

(A/N: I am SO SORRY I haven't been on here in 2 years. I feel so bad! I had planned on writing chapters 5 and 6 when I dropped out of college and it never happened. I feel like a bad person for letting all of my readers down. I'M SORRY. FORGIVE ME. I am working currently so my schedule is all weird like since my boss loves to give me odd hours that are never consistent. So I will try to update stories that need it and revamp stories that are in dire need of it before continuing on. But for now please enjoy this VERY late chapter. Again my apologies and I beg your forgiveness. Remember I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. The plot however is all mine.)

* * *

><p>This story is rated M for a reason.<p>

_Chapter Five: Glamour Gone._

Hermione woke the next more feeling like a train had hit her at full speed. Everything hurt and that was because she had somehow passed out on the floor the night prior and hadn't woken up until now. The tent was very quiet though she could hear Ronald's snoring. So that indicated to her that she had either woken up early like always or it was really late and Harry and Ron were still asleep. She yawned and looked at the watch she had on. The time on it read 8:00A.M. So it was early. Still she had rather get into bed and sleep a little bit more so that way she wouldn't feel so tired like she did now. It was the most logical thing to her. And despite popular belief she really wasn't a morning person. But she really wasn't a night owl either.

She made her way to her bed and climbed in. Even though this tent was magical in that they could live in a house-like setting with a kitchenette and table and chairs it wasn't really meant to be a full time living situation. So as Hermione climbed into her bed she realized something. That weird feeling that she had with her magic last night and the night before was gone. She didn't know how to place it or if she even could. She was too tired and ached too much to really put some thought into it. She'd get some proper sleep first and then she would worry about that and listen to Ronald when he explained how he got his head stuck. She yawned and closed her eyes. Falling asleep in her little bed was easy as saying Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo.

Hermione woke up a little while later to someone trying to awake her up. She slapped whoever was poking her or shaking her or whatever they were doing. "Harry! She's finally awake!" a voice called out. Hermione groaned and looked at the watch on her wrist: 11:00.A.M. Poor Hermione she groaned loudly and threw the covers over her head. Her body was telling her to go back to sleep. She was about ready to comply when she smelled coffee and bacon. "Hermione Jean Granger I've never known you to sleep in so late. Not even if you had tons of homework back at Hogwarts and were up half the night," said a teasing voice. "Harry—" "Don't Harry me. Get up and get dressed. We're celebrating your birthday," he said sternly. She heard Harry shoo Ronald away and she slowly got up and got dressed, magically brushing her teeth and hair. Normally she'd do it all by hand but Harry and Ronald were waiting and she didn't want to make them wait any more than they already had.

She walked into the kitchenette and smiled. "I'm up. Happy?" she asked them. They both looked up from what they were doing and shouted, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Well it was Ronald who shouted the bloody hell given that Harry rarely cursed like that. Hermione frowned and looked at her friends. "What do you mean what's happened to me?" Obviously she hadn't seen her appearance. She watched as Harry got up and went to go find a mirror. He came back with one and handed it to her. "This is what went meant." he told her. Hermione held up the mirror to her face and screamed, dropping it. Ronald quickly cast the Levitation Charm and stopped it from shattering.

She grabbed it as soon as Ronald levitated it back up to her. "Glad I remember that spell." he murmured. He watched as Hermione examined her appearance in the mirror. "Hermione?" Harry asked concerned for his friend. That was his friend right? She answered to Hermione and her voice was the same as Hermione's. So it had to be her. So why was her appearance so different?

The girl that answered to Hermione examined her features closely. For 18 years of her life she had been accustomed to seeing one face. Her skin had become smooth no acne, black heads, or other skin blemishes and it had become slightly tanned in color as well. Her eyes turned hazel in color with emerald flecks of color glistening here and there. Her bushy hair had become straight brown with natural blonde highlights in several different streaks. There was really nothing left of her former appearance. Her lips were a plump slightly deeper pink than they were before. Her teeth were as they had been before this sudden transformation; small and straight.

"Hermione?" came the questioning voice of her best friend Harry Potter.

"Hmm?" she hummed as she stared at the mirror.

"Are you alright? Is this some sort of glamour for the mission? You know to fool the Snatchers and Death Eaters?"

"I don't know, Harry. I really don't. I don't know anyone that could have cast a powerful glamour charm that would hold for 18 years. I really don't." she said truthfully.

"You mean the appearance you've maintained for the last 18 years was a glamour?"

"It must have been. Because right when midnight hit I was about to go to bed and I remember saying make a wish before I passed out on the floor."

"You fainted?!" came Ron's response.

"Yeah, Ronald I fainted. And since I didn't get up and go look in a mirror when I awoke I can honestly say that I'm pretty shocked." came her heated reply.

"Can a glamour charm last for 18 years?" asked Harry.

"It can if the one who cast it was an extremely powerful wizard or witch." she told him. But that meant that someone had to know her since she had been an infant. She didn't know who it was that had cast such a spell on her that would break on her 18th birthday. She guessed that she would never know.

* * *

><p>Review PLEASE.<p> 


End file.
